Talk:Dipper Pines
Organization This page really needs some work. First off, it's very unorganized (ironically it's Dipper we're talking about here). I think it would be best if in the 'History' section, we only add the 'Arrival at Gravity Falls' part. A character page should talk about the character only, not the whole plot from this certain character's point of view. That's what the episode pages are for. Also, 'Social Life' should just fall under 'Relationships' as the only topic under it seems to be his relationship with Wendy. It should also be very brief and not completely detailed on each and every interaction they had. Just a quick summary on how things are currently going between them. (Sort of like the pages in the Adventure Time Wiki). Then under the 'Relationships' section, I think it would be better if we also include a very brief description of his relationships with other characters he interacts with throughout the series (Soos, Robby, etc.). Then there's the arrangement of the sections. A character page aims to tell the readers what the character is like. So I suggest you put 'Physical Appearance' first, followed by 'Personality' and 'Abilities', then all the other stuff like 'History', 'Relationships', etc. Oh, and one last thing, the first bullet in the 'Trivia' section should actually fall under 'Personality'. That's all 01:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Update' I'm looking at all the character pages and they seem to be updated episode to episode. Which is good. It actually is nessesary expaining the character's point of veiw in plots. However, i'm looking at dipper's (who is in fact the MAIN protagonist of the series, beleive it or not) page, and i see that it hasnt been updated since irrational treasure. its also disorganized as his biography is out of order. Please, who ever updates character pages, put some effort into dipper's page. its irritating how empty it is. even robbie's page is more up to date than his. Also, on a side note, the relationship section should not only include his family. it should also include his friends and enemies. Ultimate t. Hedgehog (talk) 19:24, October 8, 2012 (UTC)Ultimate t. Hedgehog Even though it's unorganized, it is a good article though. ILikeCheese DON'T LIE! 9:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Rodrick Guys! Dipper's real name is Rodrick! in the episode Irrational Treasure, The former President called him Rodrick and Dipper was about to say "Uh, Actually I go by Dipper". :No, he says "Uh, actually, uh..." and Trembley cuts him off. EvergreenFir Wall:EvergreenFir}} Talk Contributions 03:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Dude....he's name is not roderick,but dipper wanted his name to be tyrone during the ep.double dipper because he mentioned tyrone is his favorite name.So he's name is not tyrone or roderick,but rather just dipper. :actually I'm pretty sure Dipper is not his real name. In Double Dipper, Wendy says it was his NICKNAME. His true name is still a mystery though. Lightningstrike of RapidClan 15:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ok so I heard some people saying the Bledin Blendon is actually Dipper from the future. Foughts on this? :That would be impossibe, as Blendin Blandin is from twenty-snyeventy-twelve, which is probably a future so far off that they had to make up numbers to count the years, which means Dipper would be long dead by the time Blendin Blandin was around. Unless technology to live forever is created in the very near future, I really doubt this. 20:17, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :It may be Rodrick, but we will have to see if it is true in future episodes. MY PRECIOUS!!! 15:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Picture May I change Dipper's picture to this? Awesomekid120 (talk) 22:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Awesomekid120 :We vote on image changes in Forum:Infobox_Image_Replacements. Typically, we like a screencap for the infobox. 00:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Voice Why is the voice he had in "Voice Over" ("Bottomless Pit") listed?! We don't have the voice the ghosts had when they possesed Mabel on Mabel's page. And I don't even think that "Voice Over" is canon. 20:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) When they possessed Mabel, that wasn't Mabel's voice. But Dipper actually changed his own voice, he wasn't controlled or possessed at all. Voice Over IS canon, even if it is a true story or not, Dipper told it in the episode and he was voiced by another. -'One dies and one survives. Then the one who died-didn't die. And the one who survived-survived when he got $-12, which he didn't.' Then should the possesed voice be the ghosts' page? 00:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Pine Tree Shouldn't "Pine Tree" be added to the other names list? (it's what "Bill Cipher" calls him) I don't know how to add it in Source mode.Olssonk (talk) 12:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dipper Nickname The Gnomes and Gideon call Dipper "boy". To me that's kind of like a nickname. Gideon: "Oh you'll see boy, you'll see" Replacing "boy" with Dipper. "Oh you'll see Dipper, you'll see" Just a suggestion that "boy" should be in the other names thing. SBM, WMD, LCB 18:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, on his Pines family fishing hat, he is called Dippy, does this count to??? --DipperPines12 (talk) 15:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC)DipperPines12 Also why can we not edit this? :Please see below. 16:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Names Should "City Boy" be added to Dipper's names? The officers called him that in Headhunters. [[User:Shadow Force|'C'r'y's']] (talk) 01:06, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Just the once tho. I wouldn't consider it a nickname at all. :Ooh, okay. [[User:Shadow Force|'Cr'y's]] (talk) 02:09, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Nickname? Would Dippy be a nickname? "I do not fear death." —Aragorn Dippy sounds like a cool name Yeah, I agree. I'm making my own signature Mabel. Stop! OK, now tell me what is the problem? Wish you guys would put a time stamp on your sigs... and when was he called dippy? 16:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) In The legand of the gobblewonker, on his hat Friends are like potatoes. When you eat them, they die. 20:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hm... No, I don't think so. That looked more like Stan not wanting to spell out his whole name because it would take longer to sew or something. Also, it's never mentioned again. If it is, I think it should be added, but until then... 22:21,12/14/2013 :Would Roderick count as "other name"? Dipper Pines 19:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::No. It was only a gag said in passing. 22:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Almost ALL of these names are just one-time gags. By your standards, the only two on the list would be "Dip" and "Pine Tree". :::Hrm... that's true... 03:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree with Olssonk, but it doesnt really matter wether we do it or not. :) I am GravityFalls4Ever, And GravityFalls4Ever is, uh, ME! 22:30, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Reference 16 The link is dead. Anyone have a backup? Jesse.p.saunders (talk) 00:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :It's reblogged at http://modstermash.tumblr.com/post/26303569648/in-the-first-episode-if-you-look-at-the-cash if anyone wants to use that 01:28, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Possible Love Interest Ever since Northwest Mansion Mystery 3 pages have been in turmoil about whether Dipper and Pacifica are developing romantic feelings for each other, those pages are Northwest Mansion Mystery, Dipper, and Pacifica. We are becoming like Candy: Yes, No, Yes, No. Chocolate, Cheese, Chocolate, Cheese. Put the fondue fork DOWN people! It is referenced frequently throughout the episode so I think just that should be added to the page of Northwest Mansion Mystery and "Possible Love Interest" Added to each other under their allies. Plus, this doesn't happen to "friends": -Pica320 I actullay don't think we should seeing as every time Dip talks to a girl he like freaks out or something. You know. Also I'm sorry how late the comment is.(SUPER NAME (talk) 16:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC)) Music trivia It mentions in trivia that he likes BABBA, top 40 hits and The Bad First Impressions. Why can't we just put all of this in the like section of his templates? OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:45, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Because it isn't "mainstream" information; it wasn't revealed in the show. It was revealed directly by Alex Hirsch via Reddit or Twitter. Also, putting "The Bad First Impressions under "likes" wouldn't tell us that it's his favorite band. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Good point. Ok then. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:38, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Enemies Shouldn't Blendin Blandin be in enemies and listed as "former"? He's currently listed under allies, but so are other former enemies (like Robbie and Pacifica). Bobby Renzobbi (talk) 04:23, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes they should. (why is Robbie listed as an ally? He may be Mabel's ally, but not Dipper's) Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:15, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Should we add Destructor as one of Dipper's nicknames? Dipper was called Destructor multiple times throughout the episode 'Dipper Vs. Manliness'. Should we add that as one of his nicknames? I don't know how though. --Lapis Lazuli Crystal Gem (talk) 14:23, September 20, 2015 (UTC)Lapis_Lazuli_Crystal_Gem :If it's important enough, then after all, it is a canon name if it was used in the series. - ThePokémonGamer (talk) 14:51, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Even if used multiple times in one episode it was still a one-time gag. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 20:20, September 20, 2015 (UTC) A discussion on this was already had in the past, I see no reason to change now.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 23:16, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Why are we opposing this? That's his Manotaur name. He was called that consistently by the manotaurs during that episode. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 21:37, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Should Bill Cipher be added in the relationships section? I think we should add Bill Cipher in the relationships section. I mean, Dipper and Bill share a strong hatred toward each other even though he's only seen in 3 episodes. Mabel even said 'Dipper has been pretty paranoid ever since Bill turned him into a living sock puppet' and that's saying that Bill is one of Dipper's biggest fears. --Lapis Lazuli Crystal Gem (talk) 02:51, September 27, 2015 (UTC)Lapis_Lazuli_Crystal_Gem The relationships are only for other main and frequently recurring characters. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 06:05, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Ford and Bill have one. I think Bill and Dipper's relationship is to minor at the moment to be included.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 06:09, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I think they should. Bill is a recurring character. Mrs Pine and Mr Pines have a relationship thing and we know zero about their relationship.Ya get what I mean! Age Age Wait if Dipper was born in 2000 doesnt that mean he's 15? Or does Gravity Falls not take place in real time? Or am I just super bad at maths?